Fullmetal Vocaloid
by rainclawwarriorcat
Summary: "To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange." Our childhood had never been easy. With Sis dying and after that, our father. Rated T for language. Vocaloids as FMA characters. Please R&R


_**Whatever you think, I think I did a really good job on this fanfic! I swear, I tried so hard on this one! I started it months ago but I never actually had time to upload it or finish the first chapter. So here is the first chapter/intro of Fullmetal Vocaloid! **_

"To obtain, something of equal value must be lost." That was the first and only law of alchemy. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth.

"Human Alchemy is forbidden, and you _both_ know that!" My mother yelled, to my brother and I. I was the stubborn older sister, and he was the smarter younger brother. We were twins, but I was born first, getting the title _older _sister.

"We're sorry." My brother put in. "It wasn't really _our _fault." And there was my stubborn side. I always got both of us in trouble; my brother was the one always getting us out. I sighed, looking away from both of them. Despite my stupid and selfish personality, I always looked out for my brother, worrying more about him than myself.

"Yes it was! Totally and completely!" She kept shouting.

Looking guilty, I added. "That was a long time ago, could we just forget it." My mother couldn't forget it.

"How am I supposed to forget the day you killed you own father!" That was a little harsh, _too _harsh.

My pupil widened, becoming just a tiny slit against my teal blue eyes. I could notice my brother also trying to hold back tears. "Mom," I whispered. "We didn't…" I trailed off as I heard my brother starting to sob.

"Don't say that!" He cried at the top of his lungs. "You can't say that! You can't!"

November 3rd, 2006; that was the date my brother and me "killed" my father using human alchemy, a type of alchemy that was banned thousands of years ago. We tried to bring our elder sister back from the dead; human alchemy. We paid a price; we saw the rotten body of our sister, Neru, for our father's life. That's _equivalent exchange._

I grabbed my brother's arm and ran out the house. Thinking fast, I thought up a route to my father's grave quickly. We lived in a country house, in a place called Saubrel. My mother hated us, for what we did to our father.

Running with my brother for a few more minutes, we finally arrived to his grave. I made my way through the other graves towards my father's, my brother clinging to my arm.

The grave read:

ICHIRO KAGAMINE

BORN January 21st 1966.

DIED ON November 3rd, 2006

R.I.P

"Sis. What are we going to do?" My brother asked me, his eyes wide.

"We're digging him out."

I'd brought a piece of clay with me. I took it out of my pocket and crouched down next to the gravestone. I drew a transmutation circle, clapped my hands together, and then hit them on the farthest line from the center of the circle. I stepped back quickly as the ground sparked. I put my hands over my brother as the ground exploded. "Ack!" I jumped back as dirt was drawn up to my face. I sighed, "I think it worked." My brother stayed quiet. I walked back toward the grave, the dirt had been exploded off the coffin were my dad's body was. "C'mon Len. Help me carry that. Let's go." I gestured the other side of the coffin.

`Len pulled up on the handle. "Sure." He whispered. "I don't think this is such a good idea, though."

_I'm sorry Len; we can't do anything about that. We have to bring father back. _I said to myself. _We'll have to try again. Until Mom accepts us. _

After just a few minutes, we were standing before a storage building. It looked a little like an abandoned farm. It was the only place we could find that was big enough. There was a huge counter on the right wall, full of things. I walked over to it and started reciting the composition of the human body. "Water, 35 liters. Carbon, 20 kilograms. Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime, 1.5 kilograms. Phosphorous, 800 grams. Salt, 250 grams. Saltpeter, 100 grams. Sulfur, 80 grams. Fluorine, 7.5, iron, 5, silicon, 3 grams, and trace amounts of 15 other elements." I nodded to each object as my brother said, "We have everything. I guess… We can start." He paused, and then slowly nodded to me. "Right?" I nodded back, "Right."

With the transmutation circle drawn, all we had to do was make the spark for our alchemy to work. "This time, we have everything, we should be able to do a successful Human Alchemy. Right, Len." I tried my best to smile, obviously failing. Len forced a smile too, hoping I would let it slip. "Len, can I… Think outside for a minute, I just need a few minutes." He nodded, understanding what I meant.

I stepped out of the farm-like building, siting down in the grass.

_ Should we really try to transmute dad. We've already tried and I didn't work. _I frowned. _Why did dad help us to transmute Neru? He must've known that we wouldn't be able to. If human transmutation is impossible, then why did dad help us! He knew, he knew this whole time it was impossible! Why did he do it! Why!_ I punched the ground with my bare fist. _I need to know why he made us do the transmutation… Did he want to die? _New thoughts formed in my mind. _Did he want _us_ to die? _

"No, no that's not right. Dad loved us and I know that." _This should be easy, we just have to transmute his soul into a new body, right? But what if his soul left his body? Never mind, let's say it's still there._

I relaxed, "Ok, I'm ready." I stood up and walked back in the storage building. All the ingredients were there and Len was standing next to the counter. "Len. Are you ready?"

My brother nodded, "I'm good. Let's start."

We both kneeled down around the transmutation circle. I slowly turned my head to look at Len. "I'm sorry…" I whispered to myself. "Ok, let's do it." We both clapped our hands together and, just with the slightest hint of our fingers touching the transmutation circle, created the spark for our alchemy to work.

A giant flash of lightning echoed around the empty building, sending chills down my spin, giving me a bad feeling about everything that was going to happen, but I didn't have time to stop, I had to concentrate on bringing him back.

_Equivalent Exchange, "to obtain, something of equal value must be lost," that was the that was the first and only law of alchemy, those who don't respect it…_

_Die. _

Everything turned dark as soon as the second wave of lighting burst.

"Len…" I was too scared to move my hands, afraid that I would mess up the transmutation. "Len?" I heard a scream this time. A loud scream from a voice that I once knew to be calm and confident. "Len!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. That's when it hit me; Len was in danger! In danger of dying! I couldn't let this happen. Len was my brother, the only thing in this whole world that I loved.

"LEN! Where are you?" I shrieked, placing my hands in front of me, making sure there wasn't a massive black hole I would fall in and never be able to get out.

If you're wondering what hell is like, you should go through what we've been through. My brother and me.

We were just two twins that loved to sing. We were just two cheerful, happy kids. We were just two unfortunate children that lost their dear sister. We were just two kids that tried to bring their sister back from the dead with a banned form of alchemy. We were just two kids that lost their dad because of that alchemy. We were just two kids that made their mother had them. We were just two…very unfortunate kids…

That's what we were, just two very unfortunate kids… And now… now we were nothing. We were lost in the darkness that could never be lightened.

"RIN!" I finally heard him! My dear brother! "Rin, over here! HELP!" His last words seemed to be snapped off, like the branch of a tree.  
>"Dammit! Len!" I made my way slowly, being pulled down by shadows and strange faces of some sort. I couldn't look down now! The shadows were tugging stronger now, and so were the faceless demons. I was scared, my heart was beating, and my head was swirling with a variety of different thoughts. <em>Why? Why is this happening to us? I don't understand. What have we done to deserve this? What did Len do to deserve this! <em>I made my way, slower than before but better than not moving at all. Pain suddenly chilled my body down to every last hair, excruciating pain; my body was numb, except my right arm. My right arm was on fire, no, it was in ice-cold water. I could feel the flesh peel off my arm; I could feel the pieces of my once-whole arm flying around me. I could feel the bones being pulled out of my shoulder. I could feel only pain. _Pain. _I thought of Len then. I thought about how he was feeling right now, and at last I heard another scream from him:

"RIN! HELP PLEASE!" Then, an ear-piercing, high-pitched cry.

I practically ripped away from the shadows and finally ran out into the open. _Thank god. _"Len?" I called, "are you alright?" When I heard no answer, I looked carefully around me and saw the remains a sprawled body on the ground.

"Len…" I started, eyes wide, "Len, no… It can't be you. Oh no." Still completely shocked and confused, I dragged myself towards my brother. "Oh god, no." There was barely anything left of his existence. I quickly drew a transmutation circle around the remains and made a spark of my hands. _Bring my brother back. Bring my little brother back, _I begged. And before I knew it, there was a burning sensation on my left leg. It hurt. So much. I blacked out before my brother.

As I woke up, I realized that Len was sitting next to me. He had wrapped himself in a wool blanket and he was crying. I tried to sit up, but didn't succeed. "Len." I even tried to say, but didn't succeed.

He turned to me and bent over my head. "Sis? I don't know what to do." He cried over me, his tears dripping all over my face. "I don't know what to do. It hurts. It hurts so much!" He fell over my chest and sobbed.

I tried to talk. I wanted to talk. To tell him we would be ok. To tell him I loved him so much. To tell him… to tell him everything would be ok, as long as we were together. But my mouth was dry, and I couldn't speak. I wanted to stroke his head. To touch his cheek. But my hand was sore and my other hand was gone.

He helped me up with one arm and led me towards our neighbors' house. Miku, and Granny Hachune. "We'll be ok." He told me.

"I'm your older sister!" I wanted to tell him. "I'll protect you! You're not supposed to be protecting me!" But of course, my mouth was still dry, and I still couldn't speak.

I was almost brain-dead at this point. My head wasn't working because of the gallons of blood I'd lost. My brother was surprisingly still awake and standing, with the extra weight that I put on his shoulders.

"Rin, we're there." Len whispered.

It was a long trek from the old warehouse to Miku's place. And a hard one, too. Uphill all the way.

Len yelled out for help and climbed the stairs of up to their house. He knocked on the door a few times, before collapsing under my weight. I fell and hit my head, blacking out again.

I woke up in a wheelchair. Len was sitting on a bed next to me. His left arm and right leg gone. Bandages wrapped around almost his whole body. I tried to speak, "you look terrible." I couldn't help but grin.

"You should take a look at yourself." His face was dark. Somber.

I looked down at my legs. Leg. I had only one. And my right arm was gone, too. "Oh, god." I shook my head. "No… Len, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault! This is my fault!" I started hitting my head with my remaining hand harder and harder. "No! This can't be happening! It can't!"

…..

_**I honestly hope you liked it! I worked really hard. So please R&R and tell me if you want more. Thank you!**_


End file.
